Not So Sure Now
by Raefever
Summary: It is a miracle that none of the servants came to any harm during the villagers attack, but What if they hadn't? Very rarely did people come out of full scale fights completely unharmed. This is the story of what would happen if things hadn't gone so smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

It is a miracle that none of the servants came to any harm during the villagers attack, but What if they hadn't? Very rarely did people come out of full scale fights completely unharmed.  
This is the story of what would happen if things hadn't gone so smoothly.  
The villagers attack had been brutal, although the servants had come out on top overall, they came far from unharmed however. Many suffered minor chips and scrapes, simple injuries that would be unnoticeable once turned human again. Some were not as fortunate.

Madame de Garderobe wasn't lucky, she was attacked by the three Musketeers who broke two of her drawers. Lumiere wasn't lucky, Mr Potts stood on his arm after he fell over and bent it out of shape.

Mrs Potts was lucky, LeFou managed to catch her before she smashed from falling off the chandelier. Cogsworth was lucky, Madame de Garderobe jumped in front of him to distract the Musketeers. Chip was lucky, Chapeau caught him before he smashed himself and set him next to his mother as they became antiques.  
Not everyone is lucky though, some aren't people even unlucky, in fact some people happen to be very, very unlucky, some may even say they were unfortunate.

Maestro Cadenza was unfortunate, his wooden leg had been hacked and broken by a villager with an axe. Chapeau was unfortunate, in their haste to leave the villagers had trampled him and his gold spine was bent completely out of shape. Plumette was unfortunate, her tail feathers had been ripped and shred apart. Gaston was unfortunate, the castle crumbled beneath him and he fell to his death. Some may say he dissevered it though.

The scene became all but happy as they became human again.  
As the sun shone over them, cries of pain howled over the wind.  
Cadenza's leg was completely gone and in its place, a gaping wound spilling blood over the steps. His wife crawled over to him, holding her side, blood on her dress. Her ribs were broken.  
Chapeau lay on the ground, unconscious. Spine broken, he took his last breath.  
Lumiere's arm hung limp by his side, it hurt like a bitch, though he didn't pay much mind to it. A blood stained pile of feathers looked more interesting to him. In that pile lay Plumette, legs broken, ripped and sliced open and blood gushing.  
And as the villagers noticed the castles transformation, they came running back, starting to remember whom they had just slaughtered.  
The Enchantress stepped out onto the palace steps, Belle and the prince followed behind. Neither missed a beat in helping their friends.  
Once the villagers had gathered again, they took a first look at the damage they have done. A woman ran forwards, screaming and sobbing her heart out. It was Chapeau's wife. The poor woman sobbed into his coat.

A boy ran forwards from the back of the crowd, he yelled, he screamed, he cried. Plumette's brother, one of them at least. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His tears mixed with the blood on her dress. Lumiere put his hand on the boy's shoulder.  
The Enchantress stood forwards pulling down her hood. She spoke to the crowd.  
"Look at what you have done, people, you were so content to follow the crowd and now look at this, look at yourselves. Your family and friends, you did this too them."

"She's right, all of you look at this! These people are your friends, your brothers, your sisters, your wives, your husbands, your friends!" Adam pushed forwards, he was furious. "You may come to any funeral necessary, but after that none of you are to come back." The crowd started to disperse, not many lingered, but some did.  
"Darling?" Mr Potts tried to talk to his wife, she backed away.  
"Stop! Get away from me, leave us alone!" Nervous and tearful she slapped her husband away from her and their son.  
"Henry?" Clothilde's eyes just begged for forgiveness, she wasn't about to be forgiven though. Cogsworth just looked at her sadly, "No, not now," he spoke quietly and seriously, but he wouldn't forgive, no he would not forgive.

Maurice showed up next on horse back, Lefou in tow. Lefou asked for forgiveness, Mrs Potts excepted quickly, but realised the others may take longer. They did however allow him to aid them in helping the injured. He lifted Plumette carefully, watched closely by Lumiere. Belle and Mrs Potts supported Madame de Gardrobe, walking her through the door. A makeshift stretcher was put together for Cadenza and he was carried inside by Adam, Cogsworth, Maurice and a one armed Lumiere.

The castle doctor was called on the spot to deal with the most severe injuries, (Cadenza, Plumette, ect.) Blood loss was the biggest risk, the castle's structure shook with screams of agony.

The fight took its toll, his missing leg hurt like shit. Not being capable of chasing after Froufrou or taking care of his wife who was on bed rest from five broken ribs. Stuck hobbling around on crutches, he felt useless, but hey, they're together at last and that was all that mattered.

The fact both legs were broken, snapped almost, it made getting around next to impossible and intense pain if moved too quickly or sometimes even moved at all, made fainting frequent. And death was not out of the way in the slightest. Infection, blood loss, if she were to fall it could clean cut her leg in half. But it was unlikely that she would be capable of a full recovery anyway.  
Arm in a sling, he watched and stayed with her for days on end not leaving, this was terrible but hey they could kiss, they could touch they could feel, it was not over for them in the slightest. Crippled or not, feathers or flames, they could make it work and they will.

The village was crawling with guilty faces, they knew what they had done, and wondered why they had done it. Collective fear, had consumed their reasoning and sense, now blood had been shed and more death was to come. Forbidden from seeing their families whom they had attempted to murder seemed reasonable but hurt incredibly as they began to remember more and more of their friends. A smashed plate; a dead mother. A broken drawer; a missing sister. A shattered glass; a lifelong friend gone in the blink of an eye.

Such regret had never been so strong


	2. Chapter 2

The village kept quiet. It was dreary and dull, rain poured down as well as some unmissable tears. More houses emptied as people rushed to escape the reality of the situation, Maurcie was gone in a day, off to live with his daughter up in a palace. Apart from the cries of Madeleine, Chapeau's wife, no-one acted any different. The only difference being the suddenly saddened mood, no-one sang, no-one danced. Everyone just seemed to get on with life as they had done for years.

It was almost as if the entire village had an agreement to pretend that none of this ever happened, but no-one ever actually made an agreement at all. He hadn't gone crazy had he? No he couldn't have, Madeleine still acted as if he husband had just died.

Louis couldn't understand why his father, mother and older brother wished to pretend Babette, or now Plumette, as Lumiere's little pet name, really did not exist when she infact had all along. For years Mother had accidently set an extra plate at the table with no explantion before realising nobody would be sitting there, because they were a family of four were they not? Why did they have five plates anyway? And Fife would come home carrying one too many loaves of bread, never learning two loaves was enough. He understood now, they hadn't shook the feeling of needing to care for an extra person.  
'It wasn't that unfair,' he supposed, being forbidden from seeing the people whom you attempted to murder in cold blood. It felt so wrong though. Suddenly he missed his big sister, her curly brown hair, amazing dancing, he recalled how happy everyone felt just from seeing her massive smile. Fife sneakily teaching her to read alongside him, just so she would get the same chance as them.

Fife, oh Jesus he must be taking this rough. Louis saw what happened. All the older boys had gone after a band of featherdusters, Fife unfortunatley grabbing the one who oddly enough had a beauty mark just above their lip. 'Strange,' he thought that at the time, featherdusters did not come designed with beauty marks. For a moment he had thought it look farmillar. He knew for sure now, it was farmillar.

He wasn't so sure now though, why hadn't he stopped to think what he was doing? It felt okay at the time. But why would anyone rush into a castle unsure of what they'd be fighting. As soon as something moved they were bent on destroying it.  
Belle had tried to teach another girl to read. He shouldn't have had a problem with it, he does after all, have a sister who can read. But seeing Belle do such a thing somehow made it feel wrong. Even before the curse, not a very large portion of the town believed girls should be allowed to learn to read, their father included, part of the reason they were quiet about it. Even so, they should never have just ran up and destroyed Belle's machine, that would do no good, just telling her to stop would have worked, they couldn't un-teach someone to read after all.  
Louis just was not so sure now.

Madleine walked alone. The wolves were gone but that didn't make the journey safe. Rain splashed down from the sky. The funeral was quick and quiet and modest. Just like her husband. She was made to sit in the back, quietly. Everyone had something kind to say. Chapeau was a man of few words, but everyone was sure to express how much of an impact he could make.  
By God was he a cherished man, he knew his actions were twice as loud and meaningful as anything anyone had to say. How could she ever get on without him? How had she got on without him?

As She walked she passed a tree with a rope tied to it. Now there was a thought. She _could_ be with him. Or maybe that was a tad too extreme. But then again who was left too judge. It was easy. It was quick. She would have done it. But she walked away. She wasn't that brave yet.  
Yet.

This was not how the ending was meant to go. Not according to her. This was not how she planed it. A kind hearted prince was supposed to be the end result. Never had she thought would it end in a massacre. She felt okay about taking the blame, even though nobody had blamed her. They blamed the villagers. They had a right to. What had they been thinking. One possible threat and they kill everything in their path. She knew they didn't know who they were killing, but killing all the same.  
How? How do you convince an entire town to turn and slaughter the innocent? That was what made Gaston impressive to her, the Enchantress. It was good he was gone. He wouldn't have coped well with the knowledge of what he had done. His mother had been in there, as well as his sister.

He would not be so sure now, if he knew about what he had done, where would his pride be then?


End file.
